User blog:Tuxedo!/VOTING: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2018
__NOEDITSECTION__ And BOOM goes Mia the dynamite! Hello hello once again! It's been a while... Not really. Once again, welcome to the We're here to commemorate the year of 2018 in Criminal Case (minus two weeks in January and two weeks in December) and this year's all about The Conspiracy, baby! Lots of deaths, betrayals, and twists so far. Airport and Newmark must be crazy, huh? But I digress. Today, we're here to celebrate the best and worst of The Conspiracy from Fairview up till Spring Fields, as well as all the wonderful people that make the wiki and the community a good place to be in. All your nominations have been tallied and now we proceed to stage 2: voting! It's your votes now that will determine who will receive the honors. Now, go vote your little hearts out! Some notes: *''Criminal Case'' Awards refers to in-game content specifically from Snake in the Grass to To Kingdom Come *For the Editor Awards: **If you happen to be a nominee, it is common courtesy that you do not vote for yourself. Have some respect. **Winning users will each be receiving special userboxes and profile tags for themselves. *Feel free to leave a comment down below letting us know who/what you voted for. **No fighting each other/us in the comments, please. *The voting session ends on 2 January 2019 at 8:00 AM (UTC). If there is a delay, we'll give you a heads-up. Now, let's just jump into it. Criminal Case Awards • Best Character of the Year (Male) :"You're the best!!!" Nominees: Amir Devani Christian Bateman David Jones Eduardo Ramirez Gabriel Herrera Jasper Everett Rupert Winchester Tony Marconi • Best Character of the Year (Female) :voice "You're the best!!!" Nominees: Barb Bellamy Cathy Turner Diane Parker Gloria Hayes Martine Meunier Mia Loukas Rita Estevez Zoe Kusama • Best Heroic Character of the Year :"Thank you for your service." Nominees: Alex Turner Donna Walker Jasper Everett Judge Powell Martha Price Ray Parker Tony Marconi Zoe Kusama • Best Villainous Character of the Year :"You know despite being the epitome of evil, I respect your commitment to being an a**hole" Nominees: The new Ad Astra Catherine Kelly Christian Bateman Emilio Fuller Ernest Emerson Grayson Rosewater Philip Hoover Rosamund Wilcox Rozetta Pierre Shweta Noorani • Funniest Character of the Year :"hahahahhahahahahahahha" Nominees: Amir Devani Carter Hayes David Jones Eduardo Ramirez Martine Meunier Philip Hoover Rupert Winchester • Most Annoying Character of the Year :"If I were a Criminal Case character, you'd be dead by now." Nominees: Barb Bellamy Brock Perry Catherine Kelly Christian Bateman Meera Kat Rozetta Pierre Steven Crowe • Most Forgettable Character of the Year :"Oh, THAT guy... from THAT case... Yeah..." Nominees: Ace Boome Boris Chiswick Celeste Masters Jackson J. Jackson Steve Roy Teddy Brooks Theo Zane • Most Unexpected Reappearance of the Year :"Huh. Didn't expect to see you this season but hello!" Nominees: Celine Dernier (Bone of Contention) Ernest Emerson (Dead Men Tell No Tales) Margaret Littlewood (No Mercy for Old Men) Patricia P. Harris (Dead Men Tell No Tales) Ruby Armstrong (Flatline) Shweta Noorani (In Cold Blood) • Best Case of the Year :"10/10. Good plot, good animation, good characters, buildup was worth it." Nominees: I Lost My Heart in Xerda Blood in the Water Things Fall Apart Death in My Hand In Cold Blood Up in Flames Lashing Out To Kingdom Come • Worst Case of the Year :"0/10. Not worthy of comment." Nominees: Hell Is Other People The Saddest of All Keys Cross My Heart The Bloom of Doom Hot Mess Downward-Facing Dead Writer's Blocked Color Me Murdered • Best District of the Conspiracy :finale "Truly, a six-part masterpiece, stunning, amazing, show-stopping, ne-" Nominees: Fairview Money Mile The Greens Old Town Maple Heights Misty Grove University Spring Fields • Worst District of the Conspiracy :finale "That's it?" Nominees: Spring Fields University Misty Grove Maple Heights Old Town The Greens Money Mile Fairview • Best Motive of the Year :"So I guess violence IS the answer." Nominees: An unhinged perfectionist, Cynthia Lane kills Elaine Seabrook after she puked in her flowers to be used in the gardening contest (Hell Is Other People) Megan Lucas kills Brad Price as revenge for a prank he pulled on her years ago that had left her disabled for six months (Cross My Heart) Robyn Ash kills Kalua Kaboom as revenge for her sister, whom she killed by using strobe lights despite Robyn's warning (Murder on the Dance Floor) Tim Cooper kills Juniper after she had given her dying father a VR headset instead of actually visiting (Game Over) Cyril Shelwater kills Barb Bellamy after she tries to pull him away from his meteorite hug he was doing to "get imbued with superpowers" (A Rock and a Hard Place) Zoe Kusama kills Ernesto Vega in a fit of rage after regaining her memories of him torturing her under the dome (Death in My Hand) Rosie Summers is forced to kill Wendy Stokes against her will after she was drugged by DreamLife experimenters with Protozane (In Cold Blood) Emilio Fuller kills his father, Tony Marconi, after he tried to get him to leave DreamLife for good (Up in Flames) • Coolest Murder of the Year :"Lowkey how I want to die." Nominees: Ian Devine's brain is liquefied by a lethal sound frequency (The Saddest of All Keys) Stella Ziarati is bashed in the head and hidden in the wall, with her body undiscovered for four years (Stonewalled) Juniper's VR headset is rigged with a bomb (Game Over) Steven Crowe is stabbed in the eyes with his own earrings (The Truth Hurts) Sam De Witt is killed with a marble shot in her eye with a high-pressure paintball gun (Deadeye) Stephanie Griff's skull is crushed by a tightening grip vice (Game, Set, Murder) The five members of Ad Astra take turns in whipping Kevin Charles to death (Lashing Out) • LOL Moment of the Year :character laughing sprite here Nominees: The team throw a surprise party for Chief Parker, involving male members of the precinct dancing and a partially nude Ramirez in a giant cake (Hot Mess) Plopsie runs over to his flying disk and bites it while it was still in Gloria's hands (Bone of Contention) Rita panics after being forced to take care of Sammy Turner (Bone of Contention) Jones is barraged by tennis balls being fired from a malfunctioning tennis ball machine (Game, Set, Murder) After agreeing to help the firefighters, Gloria is hit in the head by a thrown sandbag (Fields of Murder) Fabian Roland-Tavin and Jones are covered in cheese after an explosion at the cheese factory (A Crime Like No Udder) • OMG Moment of the Year :character shocked sprite here Nominees: Jones and the player find Rupert dead after his cover is compromised under DreamLife's dome (Things Fall Apart) Zoe Kusama is discovered to be Dr Ernesto Vega's killer (Death in My Hand) Tony Marconi is found burned alive in DreamLife's Protozane production chamber (Up in Flames) Emilio Fuller is discovered to be Tony Marconi's son and killer (Up in Flames) The team discover that all five members of Ad Astra killed Kevin Charles together (Lashing Out) Christian Bateman is released from prison just before the team discover his affiliation with Ad Astra (Like a Pig to the Slaughter) Mia Loukas is blown up in the parking lot of the police precinct (To Kingdom Come) Joe Warren is revealed to be in leagues with Ad Astra (To Kingdom Come) • Awesome Moment of the Year :character triumphant sprite here Nominees: The player goes back to Grimsborough and joins the GPD once again (Snake in the Grass) After six months of investigation, a missing Zoe Kusama turns up in severe mental shock but alive (The Art of Murder) Zoe Kusama regains memories of her relationship with Jones, sharing with him a celebratory kiss (Game Over) Amir and Jasper Everett share a kiss during their anniversary picnic (No Mercy for Old Men) Rupert is able to concoct an antidote to the Demon Fish venom just in time to heal a dying Martine (Dead Men Tell No Tales) Rozetta Pierre is finally arrested after being suspected of multiple crimes throughout Grimsborough, effectively shutting down DreamLife (Up in Flames) Ramirez, Alex, and the player convince a distraught Jones not to resign from the force (Up in Flames) Mia and her father reconcile after a fallout during the course of the murder investigation (Fields of Murder) • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year :character crying sprite here Nominees: Just after the player comes back to Grimsborough, they and Jones find Nathan dead in the zoo (Snake in the Grass) Jones and the player find Rupert dead after his cover is compromised under DreamLife's dome (Things Fall Apart) An apologetic Zoe Kusama admits to the murder of Ernesto Vega, sending Jones into a spiral (Death in My Hand) A reformed Tony Marconi is found burned alive in DreamLife's Protozane production chamber (Up in Flames) Deeming himself unfit to serve after the events of Misty Grove, Jones tries to resign from the force (Up in Flames) Julian Ramis breaks down after countless rejections and discrimination due to his delinquent past (Pain in the Neck) Mia Loukas is accidentally killed in an assassination attempt on the player (To Kingdom Come) Editor Awards • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year :Thank you for your service too. Nominees: CoolCCMystery JackofallCCtrades17 MaxShadows Reg Boy Tuttifruttichaitea Tuxedo! • Breakout Editor of the Year :The new kid in town's doing good. Nominees: Hasuro Haku Inspector Diaz Skyline97 SneakSpade Sploderscience64 • Best Conduct of the Year :Thank you for making the staff's job easier!! Seriously. Nominees: Arif Hassan pyo CoolCCMystery DuskofRa27 Hasuro Haku Inspector Diaz JackofallCCtrades17 Leavegirl MaxShadows Skyline97 SneakSpade TheBlackBlur • Fanfic Writer of the Year :Your mind... It amazes me sometimes. Nominees: BloodyNightWolf Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2 Hasuro Haku Inspector Diaz JackofallCCtrades17 K7U4i2X UnknownGamez You have reached the end of the thread. You may now look back and reflect on your votes. And on your life. And on your sins. You're always being watched. Always [[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']]Tuxedo![[User talk:Tuxedo!|'~']] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Awards Category:Blog posts/Highlighted